Another Warrior
by Priestess Silence
Summary: Tasuki has been reborn into Miaka's world and had made a new friend but it looks like this friend wants something more.....
1. Chapter 1

Another Warrior

Tasuki sat in his bedroom looking out his window with the lights off. Since it was a full moon he could still see very well in the dark night. He had recently been reborn in to Miaka and Taka's world but was still new to the whole idea of school and work. He had a part time job at the same restaurant as Taka and took school at the same collage as Miaka, Yui, Hotohori and Nuriko. Not only had Tasuki been reincarnated but so had Tamahome as Taka and Hotohori and Nuriko who had kept their names and identities. Tasuki, even though he was in a different world, he still had his five annoying older sisters and his mother.

Tasuki had his usual orange hair in a small ponytail to keep it out of his face for now, he also still wore his purple earrings but instead of his bandit uniform he wore a pair of red shorts and a loose black t-shirt. Tasuki thought of where Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko must be and he thought that they were probably safe and protected somewhere. Then Tasuki thought of the guy he had met today, his name was Kai and he also went to his school and since Tasuki hated girls so much well his sisters at least he was in an all guy's class.

And apparently he had an interest in the four Gods Byakko, Genbu, Seriyu, and Suzaku. I thought that it was kinda weird but he said he really liked to read about it. This meant he might know that I was once a celestial warrior if he knows all the constellations of Suzaku. Just as he thought of this he heard the doorbell ring and one of his sisters called him downstairs. Tasuki sighed, stood up and walked down the stairs as he thought of his new friend and the possibility of him knowing his secret.

As he got the stairs he hit on a crease on the carpet and tripped all the way down the stairs yelling colorful four letter words for everyone to hear. He finely got to the door and he pulled himself up on the doorknob and opened the door. Standing there was Kai the guy from school he looked at Tasuki for a moment and then said, "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"I brought you you're textbook you kinda forgot it and I thought you might need it," Kai handed the book to Tasuki and then turned away and started to walk away.

Tasuki looked at him for a moment then he said, "Wait Kai…why don't cha stay fur dinner?"

Kai turned around and as he did so his short, somewhat spiked, red hair blew in the wind while his clear blue eyes looked eager. Kai was wearing a pair of loosely fitinig jeans and a tight white shirt; he also had two earrings like Tasuki except they were orange and yellow.

Kai smiled a very unreadable smile and then said, "Sure… if it's not too much trouble,"

"Not at all," Kai walked back towards him and stopped about three feet away from him and Tasuki opened the door to let him in and Kai walked past him. Tasuki walked in behind Kai and closed the door; Kai was standing in front of him taking off his shoes.

Then Tasuki noticed that his sisters were staring at Kai and trying to give him sexy looks but he didn't seem interested even though most guys melted over my sisters, Weird enough he didn't….Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tasuki's perspective

After I had told the drooling harpies I like to call my sisters, "Go away he just got here,"

Kai let out a laugh that almost sounded like a girl's and then he blushed. I looked at him and then said, "Wanna go to my room while we wait for dinner," he just nodded and I lead the way up the stairs up to my room. We got upstairs and Kai looked around my room like he had never seen a guy's room before…or better yet a dirty room, like mine.

Kai went and sat on my bed while I went to close the door, when I turned around Kai was looking out my bedroom window then he said, "You're really lucky Tasuki I envy you,"

"Why?"

"You have a family,"

"You don't have a family?"

"I live with my aunt and uncle, they are really nice but it's not the same as having parents," He seemed upset at the idea of being reminded of his family then Kai spoke again, "Do you like anyone Tasuki?"

"I don't think so…Why?"

"Just wondering…you see there is this person like and I haven't known this person long but I feel really close to that person,"

"Does this person know that you like them?"

"No… I don't think so I haven't known that person that long,"

"Would you tell that person if you had the chance?"

"No…it would be really awkward I wouldn't want that person to think little of me because I've done some radical changes for that person that I never want that person to find out."

"You think that in knowing these things that maybe that person won't feel the same anymore…or that person might think little of you." I looked at the ground feeling sorry for Kai, then Kai got up and walked towards me slowly and stopping every so often. Then he got really close to me and then he said, "Have you ever heard of the eighth warrior?"

"No,"

"Well there is a woman who is the medium and she can choose the group of constellations in which she wants to give the gift of herself,"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time there has been a medium, she has fallen in love with one of the warriors from one of the celestial groups and gave her soul in order to summon their god in great time of need… I know because my family has been cursed with the task, my great-grandmother was the last one and she fell in love with Tomite one of the Celestial Warriors from Byakko…she had to give herself up to the god and when she did so she didn't die like all the others because there love was pure and untainted…my grandmother and mother died because their love was impure…Life has been rough ever since."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I don't know,"

"Well I'm really sorry to hear but you're not a girl so you won't have that task and you don't seem to have any sisters so…."

"Well that's true but you never know,"

"I really am sorry to hear about you're family…who was your dad anyways?"

"Nakago,"

"WHAT! I mean really?"

"Yah…"

"Uh… what was he like?"

"He was really kind to my mother and loved me the best a father could,"

"I never knew Nakago had a child,"

"It was before he died he came here to this world and ran into my mother,"

"How did he get here?"

"It was about 18 years ago he came through and he himself did not know how he got through but he did and he met my mother and he stayed her for a month then he had to go back to the book, he came back one more time when I was 3 and then I never saw him again and mother was crying then the next day mother was gone too…everyone told me she had to go somewhere I found out later from my grandfather that the god Seriyu came for my mother…to bring her to Nakago."

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly as I hugged Kai, then Kai said, "I hoped that I would get to see her again, that she would come to me in my dreams and tell me she was okay and she loved me but she never did," I could hear him crying now so I said softly, "Are you still waiting for her?" Kai said nothing at first then he said, "Yes everyday."

I was still hugging Kai, I didn't want to look at his face, I was afraid I would blurt out everything bad his father had ever done but I didn't instead Kai spoke again, "I don't even know how my father died," I gasped I mean he didn't know that Tamahome killed his father and that if he did and he knew who I was, he would hate me. I didn't want to loose another friend like I lost Chiriko and Mitsukake and my best friend Chichiri. I hugged him tighter and said, "I'm sure he died nobly."

Kai spoke again this time he was not crying, "You came from the book didn't you?" I let go of Kai stared at him until I could find the words to say and they, well it, sounded like this, "What?" pretty good huh? Not. Kai remained clam and stated his question again, "Did you come from the book?" "I…uh," "Yes or no Tasuki?" I stared at the ground I didn't know what to say, there was nothing I could say so I dared to look at him again and I did he was standing right in front of me and then without hesitation he kissed me long and hard.

I was shocked I mean a guy was kissing me what would anyone do if a guy was kissing them. I mean Nakago did it to Tamahome but it was cause he was trying to distract him it meant nothing but this one did it was full of love and passion and Tasuki could feel it. Before Kai could go too far Tasuki pulled away and said, "What was that?" "I'm sorry, it's just that I…can't explain this," Kai was turning bright red and couldn't stop himself. So Kai looked at the ground and then said, "I better go," I didn't say anything I didn't even stop him I just said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Kai was a little shocked I responded at all and said, "yah…tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kai's perspective

I had gotten out of there faster than you could say _holy flying cow_. Again Tasuki's sisters watched me put on my shoes at the door but I took no interest in them, I was hopelessly in love with there brother. Hard to believe I know but it's true I had loved him ever since I read about him and now that I had met him I was overjoyed but he didn't seem to love me in return I knew it was a bad idea to come in but I did anyways. I'm such an idiot, tears were falling from my eyes and one of the girls seemed to notice, "Hey, Kai are you okay?"

I looked at her she looked like the eldest but I couldn't tell they all looked fairly old so I just said, "Uh…yah I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Did Tasuki punch you? For a girly guy he can punch fairly hard."

"No I'm okay he didn't punch me,"

"Did he kick you?"

"No I'm fine thank you." And I was out of there I couldn't stay for a moment longer or else I'd end up confessing to his sister how much I was in love with her brother. I couldn't do that so I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tasuki's perspective

I heard the door slam, a while after that my sister came upstairs and said, "What did you do to him?" I looked at her upset and said, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me you ass,"

"Wha-"

"Shut up! And listen to me….Kai left here crying….well not crying but with tear's in his eyes... now my question is what the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing,"

"I'm really doubting that, you know ever since we moved here you've been nothing but an ass and honestly it's really annoying…now what did you do to Kai?"

"NOTHING, NOW GET OUT!" My sister looked at me in shock and then left my room without another word. I then sank to the ground and started to stare out the window again. I touched my lips and felt the kiss that Kai had planted on me just a while earlier. _I think he actually is in love with me... but why?_ I thought about it quietly for a long while, and then I went outside and started to walk towards Kai's house.

I don't know why but I felt like I had to apologize to him for what I had done. I finally reached his house and he was sitting on his porch…..crying….I stared at him for a moment then I walked over and said, "Hey," he looked up at me with red eyes and then said, "What do you want?"

"To apologize,"

"For what! I'm the one who made an ass of myself….I never should've kissed you,"

"You can't help who you like, can you?"

"I guess not." He started to dry his face, from the tears he had cried. I knelt down beside him and helped him wipe his face as I said, "I'm glad that there are no hard feelings though,"

"Yah…I mean….just get away from me Tasuki…next time I may not be able to stop myself," I didn't move…I mean, I never had a girlfriend and maybe what I needed was a boyfriend so why not try it out. _What am I saying I don't like either…what is wrong with me._ So I got up and said, "Well I'll see you around," Right then Kai seemed to get courageous, he got up and kissed me again this time he pinned me to the house and it wasn't just lips this time it was tongue too. "Mmmm," was all I could get out.

Kai finally ran out of steam and let go, "I'm sorry," he said quietly. 

"It's okay…I kinda liked it," I stared at him and then I said, "I know that may sound weird but it's true I've never been kissed before and well you know," Kai seemed to be lost for words, finally he managed to speak, "I'm such a dolt."

Then he ran off again but before he could get away from me again I chased after him yelling, "Why do you run from your problems, Kai?"

"I don't… I save others from myself," He yelled back as he continued to run. Finally I caught up to him and pinned him to the ground breathing heavily. It felt a little kinky to be lying on top of a guy but then I finally said, "What is wrong with you?"

"I…love…..you….that's what's wrong with me…I can't stop myself from pouncing you," I stared at him, totally and completely speechless. He couldn't see my face because he was under me facing the ground and I was on top of him, holding him down. I got up slowly then when I was standing I helped him up and Kai stared at me, half expecting me to say something but nothing came out.

Kai leaned forward, and then paused as if waiting for me to come closer to him. I stared at him and then something came over me and I leaned forward and grabbed Kai's shirt, I brought his face inches from mien and then said, "I don't know why…..but…I want you," Then I kissed him on the lips long and hard. Kai seemed surprised but then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. 

After a couple minutes of making out I heard a gasp from somewhere near the house and it seemed so did Kai and we immediately pulled away and saw the person who made the sound and let's just say it wasn't just any innocent by stander.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Kai's perspective

"Oh my god," I said breathlessly as I started at Tasuki's eldest sister, staring at Tasuki. Her mouth was wide open and it looked as if she had seen a ghost. She started to speak, "What the hell is this Tasuki?"

"Nothing,"

"NOTHING! Nothing? You were making out with a guy,"

"I can explain,"

"No I don't think you can talk fast enough to convince me you're not gay,"

"I'm not I….I…just met Kai and well….I guess it looks well like I'm gay….so I have no excuse,"

"You're right you don't and I have another question…why did you make Kai cry?"

"You were crying Kai?" Tasuki asked me quietly. I looked at Tasuki with sad eyes and said, "Yes…I was."

"But why?" 

"Because I am in love with you and I didn't know what to do when you rejected me the first time,"

"First time? HE ASKED YOU OUT A FIRST TIME?"

"Yes…well….sorta….he didn't come right out and say it-"

"TASUKI!"

"What?"

"Listen I don't care that you two are going out but mother will so I suggest you keep you act together,"

"Sister…"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell the others…..they will laugh and probably tell mother,"

"Okay." She looked at me and then at Tasuki again and said, "Don't let me catch you two love birds again."

"Kay sis," Said Tasuki solemnly. After that Tasuki's sister turned and left, I looked up again and looked over at Tasuki who was staring right back at me. We remained quiet for a while just staring into each others eyes until Tasuki walked over to me and said, "Don't worry about her," he lifted my chin and I said,

"Why do you like me now and not before?"

"I don't really know,"

"Yes you do….tell me,"

"I don't know what you do to me Kai…but I kinda like being around you….I realized it after you left…That maybe there could be something for us," I smiled and leaned closer to Tasuki, his clear blue eyes looking intent. Tasuki returned the gesture by leaning close enough so that they were centimeters away from each other.

Tasuki spoke softly into my ear, "Why do you like me?"

"I dunno, I guess it's because I've always loved Tasuki from the book….and meeting you made all my dreams come true…if you are that Tasuki,"

"Yes I am….Tasuki of the Suzaku seven….reborn into this world,"

"I'm glad…I've always loved Tasuki…he was so cool…I thought I was just like him….but now that I've met you, I know that I'm nothing like you but I want to be with you,"

"I think that you are more like me than you know….Kai," Before I could say anything, Tasuki kissed me on the lips softly. _This is heaven._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tasuki's perspective

"Kai?" I called as I came to the gates of Kai's house, "I'm here," he called from behind him. There was something Kai wanted to tell me and I had waited all week, now I was going to find out.

"What did you want to tell me Kai?" I asked patiently, "You know that night that I told you about the medium?"

"What about it?"

"I'm the medium, Tasuki,"

"What? How? That's not even possible,"

"I know … Suzaku came to me in a dream and told me that I was the medium,"

"How do you know it's not just a dream?"

"I know it's not … that means that something is wrong Tasuki … there is something going on in the book, again."

I couldn't believe it. I had finally found someone for me and he was ready to go into battle and give himself up as a sacrifice. "I won't let you come with me Kai," I said coldly. Kai stared at me for a moment and then hugged me tightly, "Please … If I don't go with you, you'll die and I won't have anyone left." He paused as his eyes filled with water that stained my shirt, "I love you Tasuki. I won't let even the gods take you from me,"

I was stunned, or amazed rather. I felt the same about Kai and it had gotten stronger everyday. It had gotten to the point where I had to take cold showers 4 or 5 times a day (A.N. very, very dirt thoughts). All I had wanted was Kai to be mine and only mine.

Right then I did something I have never done with anyone, I grabbed him. Not by the shirt, in the lower regions. He let out a surprised gasp and moved away from my tear soaked chest. " Tasuki. What are you-" I kissed him on the mouth, tongue and all. He let out muffled protests as I massaged and petted him. I finally drew away breathless, "What are you doing?" he said in a shaky voice, "I want you Kai. Your body has tormented me all week and now I want you to know how it's been tearing me apart and how far I would go with you."

I undid his zipper and slithered my way into his pants and under his boxers, he was hard and it made me start to do the same. He let out a moan when I touched him. He moved further away from me, I had to remove my hand from his pants or I would have fell forward, "Tasuki. I have to say something,"

"What?"I asked huffing, "One, I'm coming with you and two we can't do this out here."

"Oh yes we can," I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows of his house where no one could see and continued to massage and pet him.

"Please. Tasuki. I want to come with you," Said Kai through a muffled moan, "You can't," I said as I slide my hand up his shirt, "Why?" he asked through clutched teeth, "I'm a warrior … you're not. You'll get hurt,"

"I won't. Please Tasuki," He pushed my hand out from under his shirt and looked me in the face. I felt my legs start to fail me so I leaned against the wall. Kai advanced on me, "Now let me show you how badly I want you." He undid my pants and slide his hand inside my boxers and grabbed my member roughly. I let out a moan, " Kai …" I didn't get to finish because his lips were over my own. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and worked my hand back into his pants. We stood there feeling and petting each other, I couldn't take it anymore I pulled away and pushed him forward so he was againist the wall.

I took my hand out of his pant and made him to the same for me. I then grabbed his waist and pressed my pelvis againist his and grinded in rhythm to his moans. I grunted in pleasure every so often to his sudden movements. Kai had his eyes closed and his mouth open, panting, the panting what really got me going. I let out a loud moan and thrusted againist him.

He opened his eyes in surprise and moaned in reply. I was going to cum so I pushed away from him. He looked at me, "Will you take me with you Tasuki?"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Kai blushed and looked at me, "I guess not."

He gazed at me a moment longer and then leaned forward and kissed me like he had when we had our first encounter. I kissed back gentely and caressed his face with my hands. He pulled away slowly and gaxed into my eyes, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow ... be at my house for ten,"

"Am?"

"Yes,"

"Alright ... see you then." He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and then left. I looked down at my throbbing member, finished up and walked home.


End file.
